The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) structure and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a field of low temperature poly silicon (LTPS) TFT.
In the conventional art, the manufacturing process of the low temperature poly silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor (TFT) is: disposing a substrate, a light-shield (LS), a triple-layers structure (SiNx, SiOx, polysilicon), a channel doping, an N doping, a gate electrode insulator, a gate electrode, a P doping, an interlayer dielectric (ILD), a bottom indium tin oxide (BITO), a passivation layer (PV), and a top indium tin oxide (TITO). The LS is removed after being used, which increases the manufacturing process, the quantity of masks, the production time, and the production cost.
In the conventional art, the two dopings applied to the polysilicon are performed by masks, hence, decreasing the usage of masks is a technical issue needing to be solved.
Please refer to publication No. CN 200710122171 of State intellectual property office of the P.R.C., which proposes a LS disposed on the TFT structure of a substrate. Since the LS is made by metal, an insulation layer is needed to be inserted between the LS and the TFT structure, which still increases the manufacturing process, the quantity of masks, the production time, and the production cost.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a TFT structure and a manufacturing method of the same to solve the technical issue.